The Crossroads
by ShatteredEffect
Summary: Dark gets pulled into the past when trying to steel an ancent relic and ends up meeting our favorite Miko Kagome AN:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA PLEASE REVIEW
1. Strange Man

***STANGE MAN***

I smirked as I watched the cops run right past me, clueless as to where I was.

'To easy' I thought as I ran to the glass case that was holding "The Miko's Medallion" It was said that it was given to the shikon miko as a gift from the lord of the western lands five-hundred years ago.

I smirked again as I grabbed the medallion, I felt a shock wave of power go through me, and a blue light surround me I dropped the medallion and spread my wings and for the first time I was happy I that me and Dasuki split body's and I know longer have to rely on wiz for my wings, I know had my own.

I looked down and say the ground give out underneath me so I took off but I got nowhere I just stayed it the same place. I smiled when I felt the ground under my feet again. I fell to my knees, enjoying the feel of grass under my hands. I have never been so scared in my life. I stood slowly still unsure about the stability of the ground. Once I was sure it wasn't going to collapse under me again I looked around.

"Where the hell am I?" I said to myself looking around the forest again, I went to turn around, only to find myself on the cold forest floor again, I screamed out when I felt the mangled flesh of my wings hit the ground, I looked to my attacker. He was tall with fangs claws and weird markings on his face. I was brought out of my trance when he spoke.

"What a strange human you have wings yet you smell of a human, oh well I guess you will do for a meal," I heard it say as it steps forward, I closed my eyes waiting for my end to come, but it never did.

I opened my eyes again only to see a beautiful woman with a bow in her hand and a sword at her side. I looked to were that thing was only to find ashes, and a purple glowing arrow sticking out of them. I saw her look at me with soft eyes. She was about 5'4 with long black hair and blue eyes that almost looked black. She was wearing a dark kimono with a gold star on the front, and she had a very curvy figurer. I saw her put her bow on her shoulder before walking towards me.

I looked into her eyes; I was starting to feel lightheaded probably from the blood loss. Yet I still forced my eyes open I needed to thank her and I had so many questions I wanted to ask her like where I was and who she was.

I felt my arms go weak and I knew I wasn't going to be awake much longer, she kneeled by me the worry evident in her eyes, I tried to smile at her to reassure her but didn't get the chance because faint took me.

***KAGOME'S POV***

I saw him faint so I quickly stretched my arms out and caught him. He looked about my age and from my time.

'How did he get here?' I thought to myself as I laid him on his stomach to get a better look at his wound.

I looked at his face he was cute and about six foot with short black hair and black wings but you could tell he was human, I sighed as I stuck my hands over his body to heal him. I watched my hands glow a bright pink, once I was done I pulled back to examine my work. I was happy to find there wasn't even a scar. I smiled and flipped him on his back, before going around the camp and picking up some branches to start a fire, once it was started, I leaned against a tree to relax and to my surprise I actually did. I haven't relaxed since Naraku was defeated.

I sighed after he died I wished that everyone that because of him would be brought back, so Songo got her brother and village back and got to marry Miroku who's wind tunnel disappeared. Kouga got his tribe back, and Shippo left to train. But what hurt me the worst was that Kikyo got a mortal body and her own soul, so she could be with Inuyasha, and no matter how bad it hurt me I respected their wishes and went to go train with Sesshomaru, because as a gift to me I got not only my own powers but also Midorikos, and now the jewel hung around my neck as a useless trinket.

So I asked Sesshomaru to train me, so he did as well as went to Totosie to get me a sword that I could channel my miko powers into. And a bow with a quiver that never runs out of arrows once I use one it is replaced.

I had just finished my training with him to go and see the castle he gave me and the land around it when I found him being attacked by a tiger demon.

I sighed again, before throwing up a barrier around the camp so I could try and get some sleep; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Well there we go my first chapter of my new story PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	2. Good Night

***GOOD NIGHT***

***KAGOME'S POV***

My eyes shot open when I heard the mystery man move, my scenes have heightened immensely since training with Sesshomaru, but I guess they would have considering my trainer was a full fledged demon with no mercy in his veins so I had to learn to listen to my surroundings.

I turned my head to the so called mystery man and heard him groan in pain; I crawled over to him and watched as his eyes opened slightly trying to adjust to the morning light, before opening fully.

"Good to see your awake how are you feeling?" I asked while helping him into a sitting position.

"I am much better thank you." Was all he said and he had one of the most cocky grins I have ever seen.

'Great another Kouga," I thought as he took my hand and lightly kissed it. "I am perfectly fine now and I want to thank you milady, for saving me yesterday I was just wondering if you would answer some of my questions." He said while trying to look handsome, I however was completely unfazed.

I would love to; actually I was just on my way to my new castle when I stumbled on you getting attacked by and tiger demon." I said while standing strait and dusting off my close.

All he did was nod and stand up next to me; I smiled brightly and started walking, if I was correct we would reach my castle in about forty minuets.

Sure enough not forty minuets later we reached the gates of my new home. When I went to go up to them two swords came in front of my.

"Who goes there?" The guard on the left said, obviously not knowing who I was.

I stepped forward before saying "I am Kagome the new owner of the castle lord Sesshomaru gave to me as a gift." I said expecting them to step aside, and was very surprised when they both laughed at me.

"There is no way you are Kagome the shikon miko, she was supposed to be strong and beautiful, but you are just weak and not even very pretty." They managed to laugh out.

I gave them a glare that would have made Sesshomaru run scared, successfully making them shiver. I flared my power out to full strength making my whole body appear pink and my eyes to appear white.

"How dare you say I'm weak?" I said while pulling out the Medallion that Sesshomaru gave to me, and showed it to them.

"NOW STEP ASIDE!" I yelled making them open the gates as fast as they could to allow me to pass.

"We are sorry milady." Was all they said before looking at the ground, I smiled and hid my power again, before walking into the gates unaware of the confused eyes on me?

***DARK'S POV***

My mouth hit the floor when I saw her glow, then it managed to drop more when she showed them the medallion.

'She is the shikon miko' I thought as I followed her up to the castle. I wasn't watching where I was going and ran right into her back when she stopped.

"Sorry" I mumbled out, all she did was smile and nod, before leading me into what I believe was the dining area, then lead me to the seat next to hers and we both sat down and started eating.

She looked at me and said. "So what do you want to know?"

I nodded and looked her in the eyes almost unable to look away.

"Well I wanted to know who you are, what you are and where I am." With my best sexy voice and to my surprise I didn't faze her at all.

"Well for one my name is Kagome, I am the Shikon miko and you are in the feudal era and considering your close you are from about five-hundred years in the future." She said while sipping her wine, and all I could do was stare at her dumbfounded. I was pulled out of my trance when she spoke again. "You can stay here while we try to find a way to get you back to your time, and since you have asked my so many questions I think I deserve to ask you one what is your name." She asked while looking at me intensely.

"My name is Dark." I said still studying her.

She nodded, "The phantom thief." Was all she said, I nodded again.

"How do you know that," I asked still completely confused as to how she knew who I was.

"I am from the same time as you I was pulled from our time on my fifteenth birthday, I shattered the shikon jewel which mistress centipede ripped from my body, and I shattered the jewel, and then with the help of some friend I met along the way completed the jewel again. And I wouldn't get your hopes up for being able to go through the well it quit working about a year ago.

Is what she said before standing, "Come I will show you your room." Is what she said before walking to the door what I believe leads to the rooms, so I quickly stood and followed.

We stopped at a black door, and stepped into it, it was HUGE. I was pulled out of my marveling when she spoke. "I am right next door if you need anything good night Dark." She said with a radiant smile, before walking out the door.

I sighed as I walked up to the dresser and pulled out something to ware for the night, and quickly put them on, before collapsing on the bed and falling into a deep sleep with only one thing on my mind

'Good night Kagome.'

* * *

><p>Well there we go hope you like it PLEASE REVIEW.:)<p> 


	3. Morning Descution

***MORNING DESCUTION***

***DARK'S POV***

I awoke the sound of knocking on my door, I groaned who was the idiot knocking on my door this early in the morning; the sun wasn't even out yet!

I gripped the silk blanket before slightly opening my eyes to the size of slits and turning my head to the door almost willing the person to leave but when they knocked again I know it wasn't going to happen.

I groaned again before sitting up and stretching out my sore body. I got into a sitting position and extended my feet over the oak wood floors shivering when they made contact.

I stood slowly gaining my balance before walking towards the door until I was right in front of it. I opened the door slowly to find a girl that was about five one, she was slightly over curvy with short brown hair two pink stripes on each cheek and what looked to be a monkey tail.

I was brought out of my musing when she spoke, "Hello sir I am Nina your personal servant while you are here, breakfast will be ready soon would you like to go to the hot spring and bathe before you eat." She said with her head bowed low.

All I did was nod; she nodded back at me before saying, "Follow me then." Then she was off I struggled to keep up with her, 'God she is fast.' I thought to myself, as we twisted around corners till we stopped ate small door.

"Here is the hot spring your closes are to the left, I will be out here when you are finished." With that I was all alone; I looked at the steaming water before disrobing and sinking in. I sighed this was nice, I stayed in for about five more minutes before getting out and getting dressed in the formal clothing from this era.

I came out about twenty minutes later, god these things were hard to put on; I just hope I got it right. I followed Nina to the dinning room where breakfast was already on the table I went over and sat next to Kagome.

"Thank you Nina you may go now." She said smiling brightly at her.

Nina smiled back before saying, "Yes lady Kagome." She said before leaving us by ourselves, Kagome then turned her smile towards me.

"It's good to see you Dark now hurry and eat we need to get going looks like I will be visiting Sesshomaru sooner that I thought." She said with a laugh as we both ate our food.

We both stood and pushed in our chairs, "Meet me by the gate in five minutes ok." She said while brushing herself off.

"Of course milady anything for you." I said in a velvet voice and to my surprise again she did nothing but nod and walk off. I was at a lose she was the only girl that didn't swarm me when I talked like that. I frowned, 'I will get you yet you'll see.' I thought before walking off.

'No one can elude my charm for long.'

* * *

><p>Well there we go sorry it took so long PLEASE REVIEW:)!<p> 


	4. Meetings

***MEETINGS***

***KAGOME'S POV***

It was going to take about an hour to get to Sessy's castle, and it was going to be an hour of hell, I mean seriously who does dark think he is. His eyes are on me constantly, and every time I turn to him to tell him to knock it off, he just smirks that oh so famous Koga smirk. I swear he might be the reincarnation of Koga, I sighed as I glared at him for the hundredth time, and yet again he just smirked.

I sighed I could already tell this was going to be a _fun_ trip. I sighed again as the castle came into view, I turned my head and laughed at Darks expression it was the typical O look.

We approached the gat and I smiled, Kuro and Menko were on gate watched, I smiled bigger when they finally saw me and before I knew it I was tackled by two overly existed monkey demons successfully knocking me over.

I laughed as they stood up and taking me with them, "It's good to see you guys even it has only been like two days."

They laughed lightly as they went back to their posts, "We still missed you its so boring and dull now, and lord Sesshomaru is such a buzz kill." They said as opened the gates.

"It's good to know what my guards think of me." Sesshomaru said as he walked through the now open gate.

I watched as they freeze, but I just laughed I could tell this was his idea of a joke.

"W-We are very s-sorry sir-r." They stuttered out.

All Sesshomaru did was nod and do his typical 'Hn' and walk off with me and dark following.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long and that it is so short but i have been having some really bad writers block so any sugestins for what i should do for the next chapter would be greatly aprichiated:) PLEASE REVIEW<p> 


	5. A Talk

***A TALK***

***DARK'S POV***

I growled as I turned to yet another hall way, I was officiously lost in this Sesshomaru guys castle, more like fluffy s castle that dude didn't look like he could harm a fly.

I have been walking walking around for about three full hours and have yet to find anything that can lead me to something fermelier.

I sighed as I turned and found yet another endless hall, now I was beginning to become frantic as I started running through this endless maze of a castle, until I found a huge door that was brightly decorated with a Peach tree in full bloom.

Without a seconds thought I threw the door open and looked around to find Kagome sitting on a furton in the middle of the room read a scroll with the words time travle majic on the front. Yet that wasn't what I was paying attention to no all my attentions was on the beautiful creature reading said scroll.

I felt jaw drop again as I saw her beautiful ocean blue eyes shine from the candle light, and her hair tumble around her like an ink waterfall. Next my eyes traveled downward to her perfect body.

She made my mouth water.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare at me like I am a piece of meat or are you going to come in."

She said with a small smirk on her face as she looked up at me her eyes taunting me.

I looked at her face and slowly walked forward, with a sexy smirk on before sitting down and stretching out.

"I was just admiring your beautiful face." I said flinging my hair back.

All she did was laugh, " I don't think that was the only thing you were admiring." she said as she looked back down at the scroll.

'Dam caught' I thought.

I looked at her as she laughed, before looking towards the door. "What do you need Taru." she said once again looking up from the scroll.

Taru smirked, "Just coming to tell you that diner is ready and Sesshomaru does not want you to be late."

She smiled, " Yes that sounds like him." She said standing, and walking towards the door I followed closely behind but to my serprise I was pulled back and pushed roughly against the wall, with an angry demon holding my thoat.

"What do you want with Kagome." He said pushing me farther into the stone wall making me arch and hold back a scream in pain.

"What do you mean she is just a friend," I said struggling against his hand trying to get away.

His hold tightened around my neck as he growled again, "Don't lie to me I just saw what you did, you were starring at her with lusty eyes."

I tried to speak but nothing would come out so I just nodded rapidly, making the demon loosen his hold and smirk before his face went cold again.

"I am just warning you I can tell she is starting to fall for your charms and I don't want her hurt again, her heart is still recovering from her last love leaving her for someone else, hurting her very badly in the process, she is far to kind for that to have happened and for it to happen twice would be just wrong, so if you break her heart I will out yours, then most likely Sesshomaru would bring you back and kill you again." he said deadly serious before dropping me on the floor and stared at me as I gasped for air.

"Come it is time for dinner." he said walking away with me following.

***KAGOME'S POV***

I furred my eyebrows as I watched Dark walk in with the most horrified look on his face, as he sat down shaking like a dog caught in a lightning storm.

I frowned as I stood saying I was finished and was going to get some fresh air.

'Looks like I need to have a little chat with Taru.' I though as I walked up to the gate and next to Taru, who had a stupid grin on his face.

I looked up and him and said, "What did you say to Dark."

He gulped and shrugged his shoulders, "Just told him not to break your heart that's all." He said not making eye contact.

I smiled lightly, "What else."

He sighed, "That I would rip his heart out if he hurt you and Sesshomaru would bring him back just to kill him again."

I looked down, "Thank you for trying to help but I can take care of myself now."

"I know but none of us want you to get hurt again." he said frowning.

I nodded smiling brightly, "OK well I am heading to bed now see you in the morning and thank you for worrying.

He smiled back at me and nodded saying good night and sleep well.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long :) Please Review<p> 


	6. Oh Shit

***YOU DUMB ASS***

***KAGOME'S POV***

THUMP

'Hu what was that' I thought as I brought my head up off of my plush pillow and rubbed my eyes.

THUMP

'There it was again,' I slowly stood and stretched out my muscles before heading to the door, and out to the courtyard, what I found both surprised and humored me.

There was Dark running around the yard, with tears streaming down his face screaming like a little girl with a feral Sesshomaru chasing after him growling it dog language.

It was hilarious, oh how I wish I had my video camera and a bag of popcorn screw Saturday night live I could side with this any day.

I looked around and saw all of the other members of the castle making oooos and awwws, all we needed was some music and we would have the first action, comedy on our hands.

'Ya I can see it now, the adventurers of the idiot who messed with a dog demon.' I laughed at that, I looked back at the fight to see Sesshomaru holding Dark in the air growling at him, and I just couldn't resist.

"CUT," I yelled making everyone turn to me in confusion, even Sesshomaru how had dropped Dark and turned his now golden eyes back at me.

"BAD, BAD, BAD THAT WAS HORRIBUL YOU NEED TO MAKE IT MORE REALISTIC I WANT TO SEE THOUSE FANGS GLISTEN AND DARK YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE A MAN NOT A TWO YEAR OLD CRYING IN YOUR CRIB, MAKE IT MORE MANLY NOW ACTION." I yelled out in a French accent, the looks on everyone faces mad me brake out into a fit of laughs, and when Sesshomaru growled at me it just made me laugh harder.

I clutched my gut as I stood whipping the tears from my eyes, "I I am sor-ry but I just couldn't resist," I said breathing deeply.

"What was that about woman and do not lie to this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru asked, obviously not to amused.

"Well you see were I am from there are things called movies I believe I have told you about them before well when I saw you and the crowd I just couldn't help myself." I said once again laughing I had felt Dark slowly crawl behind me shaking in fear, it looked like he had shit himself but I couldn't really blame him, you can't easily piss off Sesshomaru off and when you do there is going to be hell to pay.

I looked back to Sesshomaru, "So what happened anyway that made you so pissed at Dark." I said I saw some of the red creep back into his eyes as he snarled making Dark jump.

"I caught him and Rin in a-a compromising situation, in which involved him on top of Rin, then after a couple of growls and mean words we are here." He said glaring at Dark.

"Y-you d-don't get it R-rin ran into m-me and and we both fell that how you found us." Dark said in a very high voice, all Sesshomaru did was nod but didn't let up on his glare.

"Huh don't let it happen again," He said, Dark nodded rapidly.

"So any what were those thumping sounds I heard." I asked looking towards Sesshomaru.

"It was most likely the trees hitting the ground," I looked at him dumbfound.

"He pulled the trees out of the ground and started throwing them at me." Dark said still behind my legs.

I laughed at that, I could see that Sesshomaru chasing Dark down with a tree in hand.

"Bater up," I said under my breath.

"Well now that this fiasco is over I believe we should eat and then talk about the business we need to take car of," I said and with that all of the maids and servants scurried off to there duties, I smiled as Dark stood and with that we walked off to go and get some breakfast and talk about our little problem know as Dark.

* * *

><p>Well how do you like it:) please review and tell what you think or if you have any ideas for the next chapter please pm me:)<p> 


	7. Songo

***SONGO***

***KAGOME'S POV***

We sat silently in Sesshomaru's office as he read through some scrolls. I looked over to Dark who looked about ready to jump out of his skin, I saw him pull at the collar of his shirt, a small bead of sweat sliding down his neck. I laughed at his attempt to look tough.

I sighed as I looked to Sesshomaru trying while trying to ignore Dark as he shivered in his seat. All of a sudden Sesshomaru stood to his full height and he looked pissed.

"There is a way for you to go home." He said digging his claws into his mahogany desk. I could easily see the change in his eyes along with the slight red tint.

"Whats the catch," I said leaning forward in my chair pressing my bare feet to the cold floor.

"It needs the help of a Miko," He said coldly obviously trying to keep his cold composer.

"And," I said back to him clutching the desk in suspense I could almost taste the tension that hung in the room.

"The miko would be used as a sacrifice, and the farther in time you wanted the more miko blood you would need," by the end of his speech his was livid pacing around the room his eyes almost completely red now.

I sighs, 'He must think that I will sacrifice myself to help dark got home.' I thought and he was right I might have but there has to be another way.

I slowly stood and walked towards him putting my hand on his shoulder smiling lightly at him.

"Don't worry I'm not going do that we will just have to find another way maybe see if there is a way to re-open the well." I said,

"And I think I might know someone who could help." I saw the red completely leave his eyes as he pulled me into a hug and I happily hugged him back.

When he let me go he was once again unreadable.

"When are you leaving." he said looking into my eyes.

"In about five minuets." I said smiling up at him.

All he did was nod and walk away but I didn't miss the small smile he flashed back at me.

I slowly turned to Dark and smiled even wider, "Meet me by the gates in five minuets." I said

He nodded and smiled before walking away towards him room.

***FIVE MINUETS LATER AT THE GATES***

I smiled happily as I saw Dark walk towards me.

"Ready," I said while taking in the sights and sounds of the forest.

"Yes," he said smirking that oh so famous Kouga smirk.

"Alright we should reach the village in about an hour," I said and started walking while waving over my shoulder at my friends.

***ONE HOUR LATER AT THE VILLAGE***

The walk was relatively uneventful besides a couple low level demons.

I smiled as we walked into the village and I nearly broke out laughing at what I saw.

There was Miroku on the ground with a hand print on his face, mumbling it was worth it with a livid nine month pregnant Songo hovering over him.

"KEEP. YOUR. HANDS. TO. YOURSELF!" She growled out still unaware of my presence.

"Good to know you guys haven't changed," I said smiling startling everyone.

"Kagome," she said smiling at me from her place above Miroku.

"Your finally back,"

* * *

><p>Well there you go hope you like it please review :)<p> 


	8. Reunited

***REUNITED***

***KAGOME'S POV***

Songo and I talked for what seemed like hours it was nice to finally be able to talk with my old friend, we talked about my training, and we talked about her baby that was on its way. We talked about nonsense for hours all throughout the night.

When dawn came thought it reminded me of my current problem, and why I was here in the first place.

"It has been wonderful seeing you again Songo," she nodded happily holding my hands in hers.

"I have missed you so much Kagome since you were gone the only company I have had has been that perverted monk."

"Oh my lovely wife Songo you hurt me with your words I am but a humble monk." Miroku said coming through the door with his normal attire on and his arms in there sleeves.

"Ya sure monk, give me a break," Songo said smiling, I could tell they were happy and that they loved each other, hell anyone within a hundred miles of them could tell that.

"So any way Songo I actually came here to ask you something." I said sitting up strait locking eyes with my best-friend and sister.

"Yes I was wondering why you were here it wouldn't happen to be about the, man sitting beside you," she said motioning to the snoring Dark beside me; he must have fallen asleep some time during the night.

I stared at his sleeping face he looked peaceful and- and somewhat handsome, more than handsome he looked drop dead gorgeous.

I shook my head lightly and turned my hand back to the smoldering fire watching the flames bounce and glide in natures never ending dance.

I turned my eyes back to Songo's knowing gaze before speaking, "Yes he kind of just dropped into my life, literally I stumbled on him getting attacked and found out that he is from the same time I am from and we came here to see if you had any ideas on how to get the well to work.

She looked at the ground thinking before bringing her eyes back up to mine, "I'm not too sure at the moment why don't we go take a bath maybe that will help.

I nodded already knowing that she just wanted to talk about Dark, I sighed this was going to be a long day.

I looked back at Darks sleeping face and smiled, I really was an idiot sometimes.

***AT HOTSPRINGS***

I sunk into the steaming water, enjoying the heat of the water against my skin. I looked over to Songo I could see the question in her eyes and I could tell right away what was going to be asked.

I leaned back and waited rubbing my hands lightly against the sandy rocks next to me keeping my face calm.

"So" she said.

'Bingo,' I opened my eyes and looked at her waiting to hear the question.

"Who I he," she said staring at me waiting for my reply.

I sighed and leaned forward, "I already told you he is from the fut-," she cut me off with her and before speaking again.

"I know _who_ he is but who is he to _you,_" She said, she could tell I was avoiding the question and she was having nothing of it.

I smiled, 'Just like Songo for you,' I sighed again and leaned back.

"I don't know Songo," I said and quite frankly I really didn't I had known him for just over two days, I mean there is no way that I could love him- right.

"What do you mean you don't know like you don't know or you don't want to admit it to yourself." She said her eyes serious, and piercing.

"Your right Songo I don't want to admit it, I don't want to get hurt again so I am pushing him away, and this time I know I won't see him again." I said fresh tears streaming down my face.

I felt Songo wrap her arms around me as I sat there mumbling like an idiot.

When my tears finally came to a stop I pulled back and smiled at Songo my silent thank you to her.

"So about sending him back to the future I think I might know a way though I'm not sure about all of the details you're probably going to have to go to keade for the rest."

I nodded at her, urging her to continue as I sunk further into the blissful water.

"Well what you would need I an access point that has sent someone through time before, the well would probably work even though it doesn't work anymore, then you will need power, one miko should work. Then just put them in the middle of the axes point and pour the power into it and it should send him to where ever he was thinking of.

I smiled brightly, "Thanks Songo, me and Dark should probably head out when were done hear it's still early in the day and it won't take long to get to Keade's" I said standing up out of the wonderful water.

Songo frowned lightly, but nodded understanding my situation.

"I promise to come back as soon as I am done with this fiasco k," I said getting dressed.

"K, because I want you to be the first person besides Miroku and I to hold the baby.

I smiled brightly and genually for the first time in a while, "Of course, I can't wait,"

***AT THE VILLAGE***

Songo and I walked back into the village holding and nice conversation about the baby, like what its name was going to be and if it was going to be a boy or a girl.

We walked into the hut laughing and having a nice time and I was just a bit surprised at what I was greeted with.

There was Dark running around the, with his ass- on fire. Literally speaking his ass – was on fire.

Then in the corner of the hut was Miroku laughing his ass, off doing nothing to help poor Dark.

Doesn't that give you a mental image?

I reached out and grabbed a bucket of cleaning water (that was not so clean any more) and dumped it over the screaming darks head.

Now he looked like he was about to throw up and I once again found myself in a fit of laughter on the ground.

I looked up just in time to see Songo hit Miroku over the head with her boomerang bone, screaming about not helping Dark.

I sighed and stood back up looking at Dark and pointed him to the nearest hot spring, he nodded gratefully running off in the direction I pointed him to.

***FIVE MINUETS LATER***

***DARK'S POV***

I sighed as I sunk into the water cleaning off all of the water and ash from my body paying special attention to my wings making sure they were clean.

Looking back on the incident it wasn't really my fault, anyone could have missed that rock and accidently fell into the fire.

Anyone could have sat there for five seconds in shock before shooting up and running around like a retard.

'Aw who am I kidding I'm an idiot and Kagome is never going to like me because of it.'

I sighed and stood out of the water dressing in the cloths that I got from that Miroku character, the bustard just sat there and watched as I ran around of fire.

I sighed angrily and walked back to the village.

***AT THE VILLAGE***

When I got back I didn't get a moment to rest, Kagome decided to head out to yet another village but I couldn't find a way to disagree with just smiled at her, earning a gorgeous smile back that made my insides shake, as I followed after her.

***KEADE'S VILLAGE***

We walked for just over an hour talking about nothing unparticular before we finally reached the other village.

We had walked through the crowed little huts and running children to a small hut in the center of the village, and were met with a little old lady with a patch over her.

"Hello child," She said pulling Kagome into a hug which Kagome happily replied to.

"Come in child I can tell ye have something that needs discussed."

Kagome nodded and smiled at me motioning for me to follow, I happily did.

Kagome explained the whole think to Keade I believe is what her name was.

Keade smiled lightly poking the fire with a small fire stick explaining how to send me back.

'Wow it has seemed like forever since I got yet it has only been what two three days.'

Kagome stood a horrible look of distress on her face as she tried to muster up a smile for me but I could see right past it I could see the sadness in her eyes and all I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and comfort her but I pulled away she didn't like me like that.

She turned to walk away and I followed.

* * *

><p>Well tada i felt really bad for not updating for so long and im so so so so sorry i had major writers block and with school but i am finaly almost done i would say one or two more chapters. PLEASE REVIEW<p> 


	9. Heart Felt Goodbye

***HEART FELT GOODBYE***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I walked slowly down the old beaten down trail through the forest, down the trail that I knew all too well.

I sighed as I walked into large clearing of lush green grass and natural wild flowers in full bloom.

Yet that was not what stood out most, no not even close, instead it was an old oak well lying directly in the middle of this lush field.

I felt fresh tears rise up as I stared at the old beaten down well I felt myself walk forward my legs walking on their own accord until I was directly in front of the well.

I laid my hand on the splinted wood, 'mom, grandpa, souta, do you miss me as much as I miss you do you think I am dead, or that I left you behind.'

I closed my eyes and felt a tear fall, sliding down my cheek and landing on my hand the cold texture bringing me back from my musings.

I brought my hand up to my face and wiped my tears now was not the time for that, no I had to get Dark back home.

I turned and looked at Dark he look disheveled, I looked into his blue-black eyes watching the color swirl in them.

I brought my head down and felt the tears fall even as I tried to stop them, I don't know how it happened but I- I think I fell in love with him. In three short days I had fallen in love with this man.

I clenched my hands into fist and slowly brought my head back up and forced another smile.

'I really am an idiot sometimes,' I thought to myself I had promised myself that I wouldn't be a fool again that I wouldn't get my heart broken again well that plane just went to shit.

"Alright what you're going to want to do is stand in the well and think about where you want to go and I will do the rest." I said he looked hesitant but eventually nodded and jumped down into the bottom of the well.

I brought my hands out in front of me and focused my power into the well I felt its ancient power roar to life with a vengeance.

I heard Darks intake of breath, I felt him slowly slip away and before I could stop myself, four words slipped from my mouth.

"I love you Dark," I whispered, I heard him suck in a sharp breath and try to jump from the well but it was too late the power had sucked him in and he was gone.

I fell to my knees the depression finally kicking in, I brought my knees to my chest and sobbed letting out all of my emotions, the flooded out like a raging river finally released from its damn.

I felt the skies open up as if crying with me drenching me with water as I poured my heart out my shattered heart.

I stood after about an hour to head back to my castle, and get dry before I caught a cold.

I ran through the dense forest cutting though anything and everything in my way be it trees or demons.

I eventually came to a stop in fount of my castle gates, the guards quickly opening the gate so as not to have to face my wrath.

I walked inside slowly, not even bothering to look where I was walking until I reached to giant oak doors, an intercut design of a peach tree in full bloom on it, I knew right away that it was the library matching Sesshomaru's to perfection.

I swung the doors opened and slumped onto the plush sofa in the center and picked up a book on the near table I opened it up and began reading taking my mind off it Dark, off the man I fell in love with.

I had only been reading for minutes before I felt someone's eyes on me.

I growled lowly, "I am a person not a piece of meat and I have a face you kn-"I stopped mid-sentence when I laid eyes on the person in front of me.

"Dark," I whispered shooting up out of the sofa and rushing forward until I was directly in front of him.

I reached my still shaking hand out and touched the side of his face, making sure it wasn't just a hallucination.

He smiled down at me a warm and caring smile before taking my hand in his much larger one.

"The one and only," he said, staring deep into my eyes I felt so happy, I actually laughed.

I reached up and pulled him into a hug not caring how he got here, knowing only that he was here.

"So, I love you hu," he said that oh so familiar smirk on his face, and a cocky grin.

"I told you I would make you fall for me." He said again and I frowned lightly looking him in the eyes getting ready to protest but before I had a chance he had slammed his mouth against mine.

I stood there in complete shock before slowly wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him in more.

He tasted minty like cinnamon and vanilla, I felt him pull away from me allowing me to suck in a much needed gasp of air.

"I love you to," he whispered in to my ear, pulling me close into his warm body.

I smiled, "I'm glad that your back but how are you back," I said looking up again waiting for a reply.

"I wanted to be here so it sent me hear." He said snuggling his head against the curve on my neck.

I smiled again, and snuggled closer to him If possible, looks like I finally got my happy ending.

* * *

><p>And muala she is done please tell me wha you thought and please review, i am holding a pole to see what pairing i should do next on my profil page and after i am finished writing my current storys i will tally the vote and the two highest will be my next two storys k animeloverkk6 OUT!<p> 


End file.
